


blue dye

by AlmaChroma



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Douxie has big brother vibes, Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, Short One Shot, Zoe taught him how to dye his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaChroma/pseuds/AlmaChroma
Summary: Douxie has to redye his hair
Kudos: 9





	blue dye

Douxie hummed looking over the dyes on the shelf before grabbing a box of Rockabilly Blue dye off the shelf and headed to the checkout with Nari and their groceries. Douxie hadn’t wanted to cook so he grabbed a frozen lasagna out of the freezer tossed it into the oven. As he waited for it to heat up he grabbed the jar of hair dye out of the bag and set it on the counter as he put away the rest of their groceries.  
“What is that?” Nari asked pointing at the jar of blue dye on the counter.  
“It’s hair dye, it’s what I use to make my hair blue.” He explained as he opened the dye and brushed it onto the faded blue and blonde parts of his hair.  
“How fascinating.” Nari took the jar of dye off the counter and dipped her fingers into it marveling at the dark color. “Human creations are so beautiful.”   
“Forgetting something?” Archie asked as he dropped an old towel onto the counter. “I trust you wont get it everywhere this time.” He frowned as he remembered the first time his wizard had tried to redye his hair. The fact that Archie was still undyed was nothing short of a miracle with how messy his wizard could be.  
“Not to worry Arch, it’s all under control” Douxie assured him as Nari picked him up off the counter for pets. “Besides, I’ve done this hundreds of times by now and nothing bad has ever happened to you.” He turned to the oven as he finished wrapping his highlights and pulled the foil off the lasagna before closing the oven again.   
Douxie turned around and snorted at the blue patch going down Archie’s back and Nari’s blue hands.   
“This isn’t funny Douxie.”  
“Sorry Arch,” Douxie laughed as Archie glared at him “lets get the two of you cleaned up.” He guided Nari to the bath and tried to wash the blue off the two of them. In the end Nari’s hands were stained a darker green and Archie had a blue tint to his fur.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I'm more than open to constructive criticism


End file.
